Ben 10,000 (TNG)
Ben Tennyson, nicknamed "Ben 10,000" is the fully grown Ben.Ben Tennyson has become a full-time hero. His nickname comes from the fact that now Ben has access to at least 10,000 alien forms (he says he stopped counting), he also has unlocked the Omnitrix's Master Control, allowing Ben 10,000 to switch forms at will, without timing out. Appearance He is tall, more muscular, and sports a full-beard. His Omnitrix has also changed in appearance, becoming bulkier and more gauntlet-like in shape. He wears a black shirt with white lines on the sleaves, down his chest and around his neck. He has a cybernetix left hand. He wears blue jeans with black boots. Personality Ben is still a fun loving hero, he is a little more serious about his job, but still likes to pick on his cousin. Ben 10: The Next Gem Ben appeared only a few times in (TNG) he was in the first episode and mysteriously desappeared until the season finale. Powers and Abilities Ben 10,000 is an Omnitrix Weilder. Ben 's Aliens *Heatblast *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *XLR8 *Grey Matter *Four Arms *Stinkfly *Ripjaws *Upgrade *Ghostfreak *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Upchuck *Ditto *Way Big *Spitter *Buzzshock *Articguana *Benmummy *Benwolf *Benvicktor *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Eye Guy *Eon *Swampfire *Echo Echo *Humungousaur *Jetray *Big Chill *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Spidermonkey *Goop *Alien X *Lodestar *Nanomech *Rath *Water Hazard *AmpFibian *Armodrillo *Terraspin *NRG *Fasttrack *ChamAlien *Shocksquatch *Eatle *Clockwork *Jury Rigg *Gravattack *Bloxx *Feedback *Ball Weevil *Crashhopper *Kicken Hawk *Snakepit *Atomix *Toepick *Shellhead *Sandbox *Rocks *Squidstrictor *Benesis *BenKraab *Bengluto *BenVilgax *Bentimos *Benerix Gallery BenTennyson (TNG).png|Ben 10,000 at the age 20 Ben 20 years old.jpg|Ben 10,000 age 20 full body picture OMNITRIX2.png|Ben 10,000 age 20 Omnitrix BenKraab.png BenVictor.png BenVilgax.png|Ben as Bengax BenWolf.png Ben as Alien X.png Ben as Armadrillo.png Ben as Articguana.png Ben as Big Chill.png Ben as Big Chill 2.png Ben as Brain Storm.png Ben as Cannonbolt.png Ben as Chromostone.png Ben as Diamondhead.png Ben as Ditto.png Ben as Eyeguy.png Ben as Fourarms.png Ben as Ghostfreak.png Ben as Goop.png Ben as Humungousaur.png Ben as Jetray.png Ben as Lodestar.png Ben as NRG.png Ben as Rath.png Ben as Ripjaws.png Ben as Ripjaws2.png Ben as Shocksquatch.png Ben as Spidermonkey.png Ben as Stinkfly.png Ben as Swampfire.png Ben as Terraspin.png Ben as Upgrade.png Ben as Water Hazard.png Ben as Waybig 4.PNG Ben as Wildmutt.png Ben as XLR8.png Benesis.png Bengluto (TNG).png Ben as Atomix.png|Ben as Atomix Ben as Benkanus.png Ben as Squidstrictor 2.png Ben as Crashhopper.png|Ben as Crashhopper Ben as Gravattack.png Ben as Rocks.png Kickinhawk.png|Ben as Kickin Hawk Ben as Jury Rigg.png Ben as Bloxx.png Ben as Clockwork.png Ben as Nanomech.png Ben as Buzzshock.png Ben as Eatle.png Ben as Echo Echo.png Ben as Amphibian.PNG Ben as Feedback.jpg Ben as Fasttrack.png Ben as Sandbox.png|credits for picture to illuminate01 on deviantart. I added color Ben as Shellhead.png|Credit to picture is to Illuminate01 on deviantart. I added color Ben as Shellhead defense.png|Shellhead in shell Ben as Snakepit.png|Credit to picture to Illuminate01 on deviantart. I added the color Trivia *Ben 10,000 wears a recalibrated Omnitrix. *Ben 10,000 has a cybernetic left hand. *Ben 10,000's Heatblast has a mini volcano on each shoulder, *Ben 10,000's Wildmutt has stripes on his back and now has a tail. *Ben 10,000's Diamondhead wears a black layered shirt and white pants. *Ben 10,000's XLR8 is grey and much taller than Ken's XLR8. *Ben 10,0000 only uses Grey Matter once. *Ben 10,000's Four Arms wears a shirt similar to Ben 10,000's human form. *Ben 10,000 never uses Ghostfreak in fear of what happened to him as a child. Category:Plumbers Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Male Heroes Category:Omnitrix Creators Category:Males Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Ben 10: The Next Gen. Characters